Scar Tissue
by Calerna
Summary: Halice. Hatter follows Alice through the Looking Glass, but some scars will never fade. Inspired by Hatter's scene in the Truth Room. Fluff. M for suggestive themes.


Summary: Halice. Hatter follows Alice through the Looking Glass, but some scars will never fade. Inspired by Hatter's scene in the Truth Room. Fluff. M for suggestive themes.

Music: Hide and Seek (Ozo Remix) - Imogen Heap, Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran

Nauseatingly fluffy. Hints at sex; no lemon.

One-Shot.

* * *

Whenever they had sex, Hatter always wore an undershirt. He'd strip off everything else; socks, pants, and boxers with no degree of shyness, but he adamantly refused to let Alice divest him of his white tank top. Alice had been confused at first - Hatter stood before her, unashamed without any stitch of clothing on his lower half, but absolutely refused to let her see his torso. Alice wondered at that for a while; perhaps it was a Wonderland tradition? But no, that didn't make any sense. When she and Jack had practiced at the dojo, he'd had no qualms about stripping off his shirt in front of her while he rooted around for a clean one.

Several months had passed since Hatter followed her through the Looking Glass. Jack had fixed everything up for Hatter, including the keys to Jack's condominium. Even though Jack was initially furious about the prospect of Alice and Hatter having a life together, he calmed down and realized that Alice's affections wouldn't change. There was too much between them to repair their relationship like it once was... Alice would always be Jack's friend, but nothing more. Jack gave Hatter everything he needed and more - a birth certificate, social security number, credit cards, insurance, all types of legal documents, a license, and enough money to last he and Alice several lifetimes. When Alice had heard about Jack's gift to Hatter she'd been overwhelmed with tears, Hatter looking on in bewilderment as she sobbed. He felt unusually touched himself, after all, the guy who hated him had just given him more than he could have asked for, but he didn't understand why Alice was crying. She'd explained, through hiccups and tears, that she was so touched by Jack's gesture that she was crying in happiness. Hatter didn't fully understand Oysters sometimes. He was more emotional than the rest of the Wonderlanders, but not up to par with the emotional range of Oysters.

Alice stood from her place on the couch against Hatter, crossing to the window as the first rains of June fell upon the city, smiling as she inhaled the familiar scent of rain. She turned from the window when the rain fell harder, coasting against the windows of Hatter's apartment in sheets, thundering down on the sidewalks down below. Alice curled once more into her lover's chest, sighing at the warmth she was immediately encased in. Hatter leaned down and kissed her forehead, tightening his arms around her as they listened to the rain in the slowly darkening apartment. Alice turned her head into her partner's neck, having other ideas in mind. She planted a tiny kiss on the side of his neck, moving up to his pulse point and sucking on the tender tissue there. His pulse raced beneath her tongue and she smiled against his neck, yelping in surprise when he bowled her over, leaving her flat on her back on the couch cushions, staring up at her boyfriend with mischievous eyes.

"Alice," Hatter purred playfully, a sinful gleam in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her for a while, humming pleasantly against her mouth when he pulled away. He sat on her hips and stared down at her, nothing but unabashed adoration in his eyes. He raised his hands and placed them on her waist, marveling at the woman lying willingly beneath him, all smiles, just for him. Hatter's lips parted in awe of the creature under his hands, the woman who'd stolen his heart and wove him under her spell. Alice couldn't help the deep blush coloring her cheeks under her lover's perusal, his dark eyes locked on hers, the sweetest smile curling the corners of his mouth.

"Hatter," Alice finally responded in kind, grinning with sudden giddiness. This handsome, amazing man was hers. He had eyes for no other, and she marveled at her luck. He'd given up his entire world, literally, for her, without asking for anything in return. And they were here together, and every day he showed her fealty. Every day he unraveled and unlocked the chains of her paranoia, and for Alice, that was more than enough. Her thought process was cut off when Hatter loomed over her again, his soft lips meshing with hers, a throaty growl vibrating from his chest when Alice ran her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp and scraping against it lightly with her fingernails. After several minutes of heated kissing Hatter stood, climbing off Alice before he held his hand out to her, leading her to his bedroom. Jack's former bedroom had been completely transformed under Hatter's hands, changing from drab and dreary to warm and inviting. Hatter's room seemed to be another extension of his masculinity, dark sheets and walls, smelling entirely of him. The room featured a king-sized bed that stood as the centerpiece, with a large dark headboard spanning up the wall behind it. There was nothing feminine about the bedroom, and for Alice, this was secretly her favorite room in the condo. She felt completely surrounded by Hatter lying in his bedroom, whereas the living room had her own accents in the form of a vase of flowers and a plush armchair she'd dragged in.

Alice fell back against the sheets, eyeing her lover's backside in the large mirror on the wall as he moved towards the bed, tossing him a sultry smile as he moved closer. Hatter gave a throaty laugh and clambered over her, pressing the length of his body against hers as they kissed, his hands slowly divesting her of her cardigan. Alice flung it over the side of the bed, laughing as Hatter showered her neck with kisses, his hands tickling at her sides. Alice let him take control for a while, sighing in pleasure as his hand slid up her stomach, slipping under her camisole, hot against her skin. And then she pushed him off her, rolling them over as she swiftly straddled his hips. Hatter looked a bit stunned at the change but complied, grinning excitedly up at her. Alice laughed and gave him a sound kiss, her hands in his hair giving a warning tug when he tried to roll them over again. Hatter got the hint soon enough and fully relaxed beneath her, eager to see where it went. Alice kissed her way down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went, giving his clothed ribcage a tiny kiss. She sat up, still straddling his hips, tugging insistently at his long sleeves. Hatter instantly complied, slowly shrugging it off with no real impatience, but the hunger in his eyes was replaced by a vulnerability that made her heart ache. His long-sleeved shirt was off, exposing his bare arms to her perusal, but it wasn't what captured Alice's attention. She always wondered why he never took his tank top off when they made love, knowing his stomach was taut and smooth. He didn't mind her running her hands over his chest and stomach, but he didn't want her to see his torso. She hadn't tried to take it off since the first time they'd had sex, the panic in his eyes making her relent. It had been a month since they'd began sleeping with each other, and Alice didn't understand his reasoning for leaving his undershirt on. He never took it off around her. Alice kissed his lips once more and pulled back, studying Hatter intently. Alice was always confused at the shy fear she found whenever she pulled off his first shirt, his chocolate eyes staring at her with caged hope and blatant, almost panicked fear. And then she realized, her fingers ghosting at the edge of his clenched jaw, his adam's apple bobbing with a nervous swallow, that he was scared about her reaction to his scars. The light caught upon two faint scars on his face, remembering his torture with Dr. Dee and Dr. Dum. Alice saw the shame in Hatter's eyes and fierce anger welled up within her, livid at the thought of the Red Queen's former servants torturing her Hatter. Hatter would become confident in his scars, Alice reasoned. She drew her hands up and ghosted them up his stomach, rubbing reassuringly, picking up his hand. Hatter was tense beneath her, trying not to show the fear in his eyes. Alice hurt just looking at the shame in her lover's eyes. She kissed the back of his hand chastely, lowering it beside him before she curled her fingers around the edges of Hatter's tank top. He panicked, his hands covering hers instantly, urging them away from his shirt. He swallowed nervously, audibly, and pleaded with her to withdraw.

"Hatter," Alice said, keeping her tone soothing, "I want to see _all_ of you." She let Hatter's hands slide hers off his shirt, and he relaxed in relief. But she wasn't done yet. Alice leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of Hatter's face, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. "Hatter, let me see. You see me naked all the time," she jested, smiling, but he only frowned.

"That's different," Hatter muttered, suddenly defensive. Alice didn't let his reaction faze her, brushing it off as Hatter raised his walls to the world, shuttering himself off from her completely. She simply kissed the edge of his jaw, coaxing, holding his face with her hands, gentle.

"Hatter," Alice breathed. "You are everything to me," she whispered. "Nothing would ever make me think less of you, I promise. I trust you, do you trust me?" she asked, kissing the shell of his ear before withdrawing completely. Hatter watched her warily, guarded, but he nodded slowly and silently. "Don't fight me," Alice murmured, her hands sliding under his shirt once more. Hatter stiffened but didn't react otherwise, his hands fisting in the sheets beneath them. Alice took it as a green light and slid the fabric up several inches, carefully watching his reaction. Hatter screwed his eyes shut and the line of his mouth grew severe, his body heartbreakingly tense still. Alice said nothing, peeling his shirt over his exposed stomach and ribcage, pushing it up to his shoulders as Hatter grudgingly complied, lifting the shirt off in his clenched hands, staring at her defensively. Alice didn't smile or frown, and instead looked down to his scarred stomach. She drew a sharp breath of surprise, her lips parting. Hatter was divine beneath her, his ribs expanding slightly as he breathed, his muscles taut as he prepared for a possible flight. Alice's lips parted in awe, oblivious to Hatter's searching eyes upon her face, licking her lips shyly, bringing a hand up to trace his quivering muscles. The scars Hatter was so ashamed of were breathtaking to her, testament to what he'd suffered for her. Alice felt tears well in her eyes and Hatter brushed them away, looking as if he was about to cry himself.

"I told you not to," Hatter whispered roughly, pain in his voice. He refused to look at her, one arm scrambling over the edge of the bed on the carpet, searching for his shirt. Alice only shook her hand, giving a watery chuckle.

"No, you stupid man," Alice said, knowing Hatter misinterpreted her tears. "I feel bad because this was my fault," she smiled through her tears, kissing his fingertips, tasting her salty tears on his skin. She took a stabilizing breath before Hatter whispered several more words that made her heart stop.

"I'd do it all over again, for you," Hatter said so softly Alice barely caught the words, and her heart felt like it might burst, letting his words swirl around in her for a moment, warmth flooding her chest and quickening her pulse.

"Oh, Hatter," Alice breathed, "I don't deserve you." Hatter looked like he was about to disagree so Alice shut him up with her lips, finally withdrawing.

She bent at the waist once more, curling her tongue lazily around a nipple before lovingly laying kisses down Hatter's ribs. She breathed on his stomach, eliciting a shiver from the addictive man beneath her, before laying soft kisses on his scars. Hatter seemed to stop breathing beneath her, something akin to wonder flooding his stomach with warmth. Alice traced his scars lovingly, trying to convey that she didn't care what he looked like - and honestly, they weren't that bad. They gave him more of that bad-boy edge, she thought. She made sure to kiss each and every scar, moving herself back up his body to kiss him, lying flush against his torso, her legs tangled with his. She pressed her form against the planes of his body, murmuring softly at the feel of him, content. She wove her fingers through his hair and kissed him hard, breaking away down pepper light kisses down the length of his jaw and down the column of his throat, laving the side of his neck with an attentive tongue. Hatter groaned quietly under her ministrations, watching Alice with hungry, adoring eyes as she peeled away her camisole, opening his mouth to hers when she leaned down again. Alice gasped at the feel of Hatter's bare flesh against hers, his skin hot against hers. She still had her bra between them but that could be taken care of later. She kissed him again, placing a hand on the side of his waist, the other on his chest.

"Isn't this much better?" she asked, but Hatter was still a little unsure of himself. "I love you, Hatter," Alice suddenly said, "nothing could ever make me love you less. I love your scars, and I love you. You could never be ugly to me." Hatter jolted with surprise, eyes wide as he stared at her. Alice blushed, vulnerable beneath his gaze. Hatter stared at her in shock, fire licking at his heart as he processed her words, _really_ heard them.

"Alice," he choked. "What?" Alice gave a shaky laugh at that, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Did you just...?" Alice didn't reply, her smile widening. She hoped he held the same feelings for her - he'd followed her through the Looking Glass, after all. She didn't say a word, leaning her forehead against his. "I - wow," Hatter said, sounding choked and very, very relieved. Alice's cheeks hurt from her grin, kissing his lips chastely. And then she yelped in surprise as Hatter rolled them both over, his chest crushing hers pleasantly, the warmth of his skin tingling her own. "I love you," Hatter smiled, hovering above her, "Ever since you let me lead you off that rooftop." Alice laughed at that, curling her arms around his neck, her hands weaving into his hair.

* * *

They lay in the afterglow together, listening to the rain drum against the windows, wind howling against the glass. Alice sighed against Hatter, her warm breaths puffing over his chest, an arm draped around his midsection. Her head pillowed into his chest, she felt safe and secure in her lover's arms, their legs entangled. Their perspiration-slicked skin had long dried, and they watched the rays of the setting sun filter through the rainclouds as day turned into night, basking in the silence. Hatter still didn't seem completely comfortable about being shirtless around Alice, but she reasoned that would come with time. Alice opened her mouth to ask Hatter a question when his stomach rumbled, turning her half-formed question into a laugh, rolling away as she stretched, languid and lazy as a cat. Hatter watched her, the sight sending a bolt of heat through him, but he was tired and hungry. He stood, not missing Alice's eyes roving over his body, pausing to send her a cheeky grin as he shimmied underwear and his pants on, and smiled at her nearly inaudible moan of disappointment when he pulled a fresh black t-shirt over his head.

"How do you feel about Pasta Puttanesca, love?" Hatter asked, the tension melted from his face, nothing but happiness shining in his eyes.

"It sounds delicious," Alice smiled, snuggling up in the sheets before she made to rise.

"Let me cook for you," Hatter protested as Alice slipped a leg over the side of the bed, savoring the image of her in his head, imprinting the memory carefully into his mind. Alice melted at her lover's offer and brought her leg back, wrapping herself in the warm comforter as Hatter left the bedroom whistling a merry tune. Alice lay there for several minutes, ensconced by the heat of the fabric warmed by both their bodies, cataloguing the items in Hatter's room. She rolled over, burying her head into one of Hatter's pillows, inhaling his scent deeply. The sheets needed to be washed, and she needed a shower. Alice bit her lip and decided that Hatter had insisted to cook alone... and reasoned that he wouldn't mind her taking a shower. She rose from the bed and padded silently into the master bathroom, grinning at the luxurious master bath and the glass-walled shower. This bathroom was much more inviting than Alice's cramped one, and she added it to the mental list on why she should spend more nights at her boyfriend's home. Alice nearly giggled at the line of luxurious products occupying the shelves of Hatter's shower, a pleasured moan falling from her lips when she discovered the shower-head was ten times better than the one she had at home. Hatter's shower possessed a double shower-head hanging high above her, massaging the tension from her muscles. Alice smiled as she lathered on Hatter's shampoo and body wash, immersing herself in her lover's scent. When she stepped from the shower and combed through the tangles of her hair, Alice wondered what to steal from Hatter's wardrobe. She wandered to Hatter's walk-in closet, swathed in a tiny towel, wondering which clothes she could nick. She pulled on the extra pair of panties from her purse she kept for emergencies, slipping her lacy bra back on as she considered the contents of her boyfriend's expansive closet. A naughty smirk crossed her face when the corner of Hatter's discarded long-sleeved button-up caught her eye on the floor. Alice slipped it on, not bothering with pants, slowly buttoning it up as she considered herself in the mirror. She lifted up the shirt and took a deep sniff, reveling in his scent, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Hatter was humming an unfamiliar tune as Alice walked into the kitchen, his back turned to her as he rifled around in the fridge. Alice slid into a seat at the breakfast bar, propping her chin on her hand as she waited for him to notice her, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. Hatter broke into a wide grin at the sight of her, his eyes lighting up when he realized she was wearing his shirt.

"Hello, Just Alice," Hatter purred, stirring the pot on the stove, his eyes wandering appreciatively over Alice's outfit - from what he could see, anyway. Her bottom half was hidden from view, and he wished he could get the full effect of her wearing his shirt like a dress. His gaze dipped into her cleavage and back up again, unable to keep a smile off his face. Hatter smiled as he dropped several strawberries into a bowl for dessert, sucking a bit of juice off his thumb as he did so.

As Hatter set down dishes before Alice and took his seat next to her, she wondered how she'd ever thought that Jack had been the one. It was increasingly clear that Hatter far outshone Jack in every department. Hatter wasn't perfect, and neither was their relationship. They fought often; Hatter was sometimes nearly tactless as he didn't understand Oyster common courtesy, and sometimes he was too over-protective and too easily jealous. Alice wasn't perfect either, with her commitment issues and her penchant to run away from her feelings, but they were making it work. What they had wasn't perfect, but it was more than Alice could have ever wished for. She leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lover's shoulder, laughing as he grabbed her face and planted wet, strawberry flavored kisses all over her face, ending in a messy, passionate, tangled liplock that left them breathless and grinning like a pair of idiots. They were slowly opening up to one another, and Hatter letting Alice see his scars was strong testament to it. Hatter didn't know what had awaited him after he'd followed Alice; he hadn't known what to expect, but he was more than glad he'd taken the risk and plunged after her through the Looking Glass.


End file.
